Into the Woods
by Rae TB
Summary: Brooklyn, Garland, and Mystel head into the woods for a little relaxation...They're doomed. SHOUNEN AI GarlandBrooklynMystel. Now also featuring KaiTala.
1. Poison ivy, bees, and rivers

Alright, so I've been OBSESSING over Brooklyn lately...This time the pairing is GarlandxBrooklynxMystel. The first chapter...maybe even the first two will feature all three characters, but will only focus on the pairing GarlandxMystel. I'm not sure when exactly but Brooklyn will come into the pairing either next chapter or the chapter after that...don't worry, he'll be part of the pairing, I assure you. XD

Three males trudged through the wilds of the woods each one of them traveling at their own pace. The energetic blond was way ahead of his other two comrades running around like a mad man. His blue eyes sparkled with glee as he glanced back every once and awhile to snag a look at Garland. Mystel caught himself staring and snapped his head back to the task at hand.

The long silver haired youth was the one behind Mystel, but he didn't look as nearly as overjoyed. The teen's hair was tied back as his crystal blue eyes scanned the forest floor in disdain grumbling obscenities at the one holding the other two up; Brooklyn. The redhead was currently looking at a hill of ants in amazement his teal eyes wide and interested. Once again it took both Garland, Mystel, the army, the navy, and the national guard to drag the boy away.

"Remind me again why we're here...in the middle of the woods away from any and all signs of human life," Garland mumbled as Mystel and Brooklyn looked at each other. The redhead shook his head and the blond just sighed as they turned to look at him once more. Currently the three were standing in a patch of dead leaves, the sounds of animals overhead resonating throughout the forest. A crunching sound could be heard every time Garland or Brooklyn took a step while Mystel continued his preferred method of hopping from rocks to logs and back again.

Brooklyn continued to stop every once and a while to admire the green covered stones, the fresh smell of the air, the plant life, but most of all, the animals. However, as they continued on he was becoming better and better about not constantly stopping. Sun trickled through the heavy concentration of trees shining small beams of light down upon them. The rays of light seemed to make Garland's hair shine which did not go unnoticed by Mystel. The air was thick and moist and the heat had become unbearable for Garland while his two comrades, both of whom couldn't possibly be human didn't seem the least bit affected.

"We're here to get away from all signs of human life and try to forget Boris and the whole Justice five tournament," Mystel stated with a glare. "This WAS your idea you know."

Oh yeah...he had forgotten about that. At the time he had just been thinking of Brooklyn's, and Mystel's well being. Brooklyn was upset after his losses, and Mystel was worried for him and so...he wanted them to do something they'd both enjoy. Garland just couldn't stand Mystel's sad face any longer. Unfortunately, he didn't think that when he said camping Brooklyn and Mystel would force him to come along. How very wrong he was.

"Yeah, but I didn't think I would have to come! I mean Ming Ming and Crusher got to stay home!" Garland sighed sitting down on a log as Brooklyn chuckled good naturedly a smile on his face.

"Come on Garland, it's beautiful out here...just look at all the flowers and the animals!" he smiled. There was no doubt about it; Brooklyn was in heaven.

"Of course YOU'D think that...but we've been walking all day with you stopping every three seconds to gawk, and with Mystel running around like the sugar induced maniac monkey he is jumping from tree to tree and-" Garland began.

"Hey look at that!" Brooklyn shouted rushing over to look at a bunny Mystel following by hopping from a dead log to a stump. Garland stared for several minutes, picked up a small rock, and proceeded to bang his head against it. "Come on Garland, stop fooling around! I know you're having fun, but weren't you just chiding me for stopping all the time?" Brooklyn laughed as Garland twitched.

"Oh yes Brooklyn, I'm having a REAL good time being eaten to death by bugs, and hitting my skull against this rock while you TWO-" he started as Mystel ran back over and pulled him up so they could continue on. Garland's eyes widened at Mystel's touch clearing his throat slightly as shivers shot through his spine. "...Remind me never again to let you eat a bag of cookies before we- AH!" Garland yelped as he was tugged off. Meanwhile, Brooklyn was finding something terribly amusing as he rolled along the forest floor holding his stomach in hysterics his body shaking with laughter, "SHUT UP Brooklyn!" Garland twitched as Brooklyn stopped and sat up, a small smile on his face.

"Sorry Garland...but uhh...that rock you were hitting yourself with...you kind of picked it out of a patch of poison ivy..." Brooklyn laughed nervously as Garland paled.

"I. Hate. Nature.," Garland mumbled.

Several hours later the three had finally settled on a campsite. Garland was thankful they had started out so early. Otherwise it would have been way past dark before he could have gotten his companions to stop to do something other than stare at nature and run around. "How's the poison ivy rash doing?" Brooklyn asked Garland somewhat worriedly receiving a mumble in response.

"Hey guys, look! I got the firewood," Mystel beamed rushing back as Garland sighed frowning.

"Mystel...that is cut just a little too perfectly...did you use your beyblade?" he scowled as Mystel laughed.

"Well...uh...it went a lot faster!" he chirped as Garland bopped him on the head Mystel squeaking.

"Mystel, we agreed that this trip would be beyblade FREE!" Garland thundered causing several birds to fly off.

"Garland!" Brooklyn chided with a glare angry that his teammate would scare off his feathered friends.

"I know, I'm sorry...it was just easier this way," Mystel stated the oldest of the three sighing and shutting his eyes. The blond flinched and looked downward, the thought that he had upset Garland was too much for him to handle...

"It's fine...at least you got it...let's just set up camp and go to sleep."

"Sounds like a plan!" Brooklyn chirped blinking and hearing a low buzzing noise. "Uhhh...say...Mystel...where'd you get that firewood?"

"From a tree..." Mystel blinked.

"...So...you demolished the tree then?" The young prodigy blader laughed nervously.

"Well...yeah...why?" Mystel questioned.

"...Oh...no reason," Brooklyn stated coughing as a swarm of bees approached.

"...MYSTEL!" Garland cried as Mystel gulped and dropped the firewood.

"RUN!" the blond cried both him and Garland rushing off. Brooklyn simply blinked and sat down, the bees passing him up entirely as he waited for his friends to come back. A sigh left his lips as his eyes rested upon the setting sun, a smile on his face. It was beautiful...All the colors seemed to blend in perfect harmony with one another reds, yellows, oranges, pinks, purples, blues all coming together to form one spectacle. He only wished his friends were here to see this with him...

Meanwhile Mystel and Garland were running through the woods Mystel slightly- okay WAY ahead of Garland. Garland glared at the back of Mystel's head cursing as he increased his speed, feet pounding against the forest floor. His chest heaved with effort as he attempted to escape the coming onslaught. Mystel paused glancing back at his friend, there was no way he could just leave him there...The blond sighed and then rushed back deciding to let himself get stung as well. At least that way Garland wouldn't be the only one.

Garland looked at him in shock, "...Thank you..." he whispered.

Brooklyn sat content at just watching and listening to nature as he heard the sounds of boots against leaves, "Serves you right for killing a tree Mystel..." Brooklyn trailed as both came back Garland fuming and Mystel laughing slightly. Both were covered head to toe in bee stings, but only Garland seemed angry about it.

"What is so funny about this situation exactly? Maybe you could tell me Mystel because I don't see the joke!" Garland twitched as Mystel smiled.

"I dunno...I just didn't see that coming is all," he chuckled as Garland growled eyes shifting to Brooklyn.

"AND YOU! Why didn't the bees attack you huh! They didn't even seem to notice your existence!" Garland snapped as Brooklyn blinked and smiled.

"The bees are my friends," he stated Garland twitching.

"Ahhh, come on Garland, I thought that was kind of fun!..." Mystel chirped

"Mystel?" Garland hissed.

"Yes Garland?" the boy smiled.

"Run."

"...Why?"

"BECAUSE I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" Garland cried chasing the boy who yelped and rushed off Brooklyn laughing all the while before following.

Mystel ran as though his life depended on it, which it very well might have as he hopped from tree to tree before jumping down and running stopping at a river, "AH HA, I got you!" Garland smirked diving for him as Mystel stepped to the left.

"...Uh oh..." Mystel gulped as Garland fell into the river screaming obscenities at both him and Brooklyn alike. The cold water seemed to swallow Garland whole lapping at his neck in small waves. Clear blue waters continued on their way parting slightly only for him as he flailed around. Mystel hesitated before making his way into the river to help pull his friend out. The silver haired teen watched and smiled softly a strange feeling flooding his heart.

Brooklyn blinked as he walked up covering his mouth to keep from chuckling, "Come on, let's get you both back to camp and warm you two up!" he laughed trying to keep from watching the beauty of the stream instead of helping his friend out.

Several minutes later Garland was back at the safety of the camp, wrapped securely in a blanket, "There, feeling better now?" Brooklyn questioned as he tended to Mystel's bee stings who was also in a cocoon of blankets.

"NO, I won't feel better until something bad happens to YOU," Garland coughed as Mystel chuckled.

"Sorry Garland, but this is Brooklyn's HOME. Trust me, nothing bad will ever come to him around here," Mystel stated eyes focusing on the flickering flames as the devoured the wood. The yellow, red and oranges melded together dancing before their eyes. The former tree made crackling noises as a strong smoke wafted through the air.

"Hey, I know what will make us feel better!" Brooklyn beamed.

"Pushing you into the river?" Garland sneezed.

"Naww," Brooklyn grinned pulling chocolate, graham crackers, and marshmallows from his backpack. "S'mores!" he chirped.

"Count me in!" Mystel smiled happily setting himself up one as Brooklyn made one but without marshmallows.

"You don't like marshmallows or something Brook?" Garland asked with a raised brow.

"Nope, nothing like that...it's just...well...they have gelatin inside of them"

"...So?"

"Gelatin is made with animal bones. I couldn't eat an animal if I WANTED to," Brooklyn said with a shiver as Garland sighed.

"Should have known you were a vegetarian..." he muttered making up his own.

"Vegan," Brooklyn corrected.

"...Right, my bad," Garland shrugged stealing Mystel's from him who glared and sighed glancing up.

"Hey, look up at the stars!" Mystel smiled pointing as Garland blinked. He hadn't even noticed that darkness had ascended upon them so quickly...It was as though a blanket had been draped over the forest, little pinpoint sized holes poking through and allowing light in.

"Mmm...really does make you feel tiny and insignificant, huh?" Garland smiled as Brooklyn nodded looking back to stare at them. Each one twinkled with its own brilliance sparkling like diamonds in the rough a sharp contrast to the pitch black they were set against.

"You know, the stars always used to remind me of Zeus..." Brooklyn smiled.

"Not surprising...Stars do seem to come up in Greek mythology a lot," Garland murmured tucking his arms behind his head, shutting his eyes as Mystel laughed.

"It also makes sense that Brooklyn always beats you if we're turning to Greek mythology...your bit beast – Apollon, was Zeus' son you know," he yawned lightly.

"Yeah, and Zeus was a total pervert..." Garland mumbled. "As was Poseidon," he added as an afterthought.

"Are you calling US perverted?" Mystel glared.

"Well...if the shoe fits," Garland grinned as Brooklyn laughed. The happy sound carried through the crisp air as Garland and Mystel stared at one another before looking down at Brooklyn and pouncing on top of him. It would have made more sense if Brooklyn and Mystel had pounced on Garland, sure, but seeing as how Brooklyn had been the only one that hadn't been attacked by bees, they deemed him the perfect victim.

"AH! Hey, what's going o-" Brooklyn started as the two boys started to tickle him. "No more! Mercy!" he laughed tears streaming down his face as he thrashed around beneath them.

Garland stopped and gazed upon Mystel's radiant face, "Garland...something wrong?" Mystel asked, also stopping and staring at Garland, a light blush painting his cheeks. He had never noticed it before...but Garland was gorgeous. Even with a poison ivy rash and bee stings.

"N-No...nothing..." he stuttered as Brooklyn looked from Garland to Mystel, raising a brow.

"Alright...well...I think it's time for some sleep..." Brooklyn yawned stretching out as Mystel nodded numbly.

"Y-Yeah..." he muttered going into their tent, Garland standing to follow.

"Hey Brooklyn, you coming?" he questioned.

"Naww...if it's alright with you...I think I'll be sleeping out here for tonight..." Brooklyn yawned and stretched, his teammate nodding and joining Mystel looking at his curled up form.

What was the matter with him today? His hormones were all over the place...He was lusting over Mystel of all people! Mystel! The young innocent Mystel!... Garland shook himself out of it as he crawled into his sleeping bag gazing at Mystel's sleeping form for the rest of the night. Little did he know, Mystel did the same with him.

TBC...

...I'm having such an identity crisis here...I can't decide which pairing with Brooklyn I like best so I've been trying all kinds of things trying to settle on one.

/sigh/ Oh well...

Okay so definite GarlandMystel a happenin'...how does Brooklyn figure into the mix? Find out...eventually? ;;;


	2. Bears, fires, and skunks

Disclaimer: I. HATE. NATURE. ...I MEAN-...not mine XD

"Nnn..." Garland yawned flipping over as Mystel cleared his throat. The night had been humid and stuffy and it had been nearly impossible to fall asleep in the very uncomfortable tent. It was made especially difficult with Mystel snoring and thrashing around every five seconds. Not to mention the poison ivy, and the bee stings.

"...Garland?"

"Not now Mystel I'm trying to sleep..." Garland mumbled bringing his pillow over his face in an attempt to block out the sun and Mystel at the same time. Both were coming in between him and his best friend; sleep. The blaring rays of light that he was normally able to appreciate could now leave all life on the planet alone for all he cared. Mystel almost forgot what he was doing as he watched the sunshine bounce off of Garland's beautiful hair through the opening in their tent. He looked so angelic...

"Uhhh...Garland...I really think you ought to see this..." Mystel trailed a nervous look on his face not wanting to interrupt his friend while knowing it was necessary in this instance.

"MYSTEL, I am trying to-" Garland began immediately trailing off at what he saw. "Is that a?...a...a...a..." Garland gulped. There in between them was a slithering, hissing, scaly, creature coiled up in a small ball. It began to crawl on its stomach, its tongue thrashing around in its mouth angrily.

"A snake? A very large snake? Why yes, I believe it is," Mystel stated rather calmly his eyes not leaving the slithering creature.

"...So...run screaming from the tent and hide behind Brooklyn until he takes care of the situation sound good to you?" Garland questioned as his companion seemed to consider this.

"Oh yeah," Mystel coughed.

"It's settled then...BROOKLYN!" Garland screamed running out of the tent with Mystel in hot pursuit.

"Hnn?" the redhead yawned, his eyes flickering open, stretching his body out like a cat. The teen blinked the sleep out of his eyes just in time to be mauled by Mystel and Garland as they hid behind him clinging tightly. "ACK!" Brooklyn choked nearly falling over. 

"SNAKE!" both shouted together as Brooklyn raised a brow sighing and trying to pry the two off of him. What he wouldn't do right now for a crowbar...

"Alright..." The prodigy blader shook his head going into their tent and coming out a few seconds later holding it in his arms. "Is this the little guy that you two were so afraid of?" Brooklyn questioned smiling at the snake and petting it.

"BROOKLYN, that thing could be poisonous!" Garland frowned as Brooklyn shook his head.

"Naww...trust me, I know my snakes and this one is harmless. Isn't that right?" he cooed as it wrapped around him. "Awww...Look Garland, isn't he adorable?" Brooklyn beamed as Garland frowned.

"...If you enjoy very large snakes trying to squeeze the life out of you so they can then feast on your insides... sure, why not!" Garland sighed, his companion chuckling lightly.

"I'll go and get us some food...you two stay here, and try not to get into anymore trouble than you already have," Brooklyn cautioned as he left.

"I think we can handle ourselves thank you!" Garland called after him immediately turning to look at Brooklyn. "When do you think he'll be back!"

"Knowing Brooklyn and his tendency to stop to gawk at stuff...an hour," Mystel stated as Garland paled.

"We're going to die without him, aren't we?"

"Oh yeah," Mystel nodded as Garland moaned.

Brooklyn chuckled lightly as he made his way through the forest trying to stop himself from gazing at everything he came across. Knowing his two friends, they were terrified right now and something was bound to happen if he didn't get back in time to stop it. The teen inhaled the scent of fresh pine and fragrant flowers as he searched for some sort of fruit.

"Don't worry you two; I'll get us some food..." he smiled pausing. "But first...maybe I should go back, just in case..."

Meanwhile, back at the camp, it had been exactly five minutes since Brooklyn had left. So of course the tent was now on fire, and Garland was currently stuck in a tree as a bear tried to get to him, "Mystel!" Garland moaned. "DO SOMETHING!"

"I would but I'm just a little bit busy trying to put out this fire!" Mystel moaned. Who knew the two of them could have caused so much havoc by trying to help Brooklyn out? They had attempted to cook something they had brought along with them only to set their tent on fire, and attract a bear to their camp from the stench. Could things possibly get any worse? No, unless of course Garland fell out of the tree at that moment...which it just so happened, he did. Mystel blinked watching him land with a resounding thud as the bear went over to sniff at him.

"Wow...I thought I was worrying for nothing, but it's a good thing I came back to reassure myself," Brooklyn grinned as Mystel glared joined by Garland who was lying on the forest floor and moaning in pain.

"I think I'm dying..." Garland groaned as Brooklyn rolled his eyes. 

"First of all..." Brooklyn trailed eyeing Mystel as he tried to kick dirt over the fire yelping when his clothes caught fire. If this hadn't been his friend, this would have been quite amusing. Brooklyn sighed eyes glancing over at the bucket of water feet away from the blond which had been totally overlooked. "...You guys so owe me," he stated dumping the water over the fire and Mystel before grabbing the burnt morsel they called food, chucking it into the woods. Right away the bear stopped sniffing Garland and ran after the burnt meat. "Okay...now I'm going to go back to looking for food for us. This time, NEITHER of you so much as MOVE two feet to the left or a large branch might come crashing down upon you," Brooklyn grinned as Garland snorted.

"Very funny Brooklyn, very funn-" Garland started as a large branch fell two feet away from him and Mystel at that very moment. A boom resonated through the forest small animals fleeing as it came crashing down, "...Okay, point taken."

"Glad you see it my way," Brooklyn smiled walking off as Mystel blinked at the branch.

"...How does he DO that?" he asked in amazement as Garland shrugged sitting down with Mystel sitting next to him.

"Don't know..." Garland shrugged looking over at Mystel. "So now what?" he sighed heavily. This situation seriously sucked.

"We sit here, and do nothing...hmm...Uhh...hey Garland...do you smell something?" Mystel questioned sniffing at the air and scratching his head. 

"Hmm?...Yeah...I guess bu-" he began turning around and paling considerably. "Please tell me that is NOT a skunk."

"...Okay then, it's a large black squirrel with a white stripe running down its back!" Mystel smiled as Garland sighed, a girlish scream echoing through the forest a bad odor soon following.

"I. HATE. NATURE."

Brooklyn froze in place sighing, he'd know that girlish scream anywhere, "Back to the camp..." he mumbled dragging his feet back. The teen blinked and inhaled the air, coughing when he got back, "...Skunk?" he smirked as Garland glared.

"DON'T SAY IT!" the silver haired youth shouted as Brooklyn's hands shot up in self defense laughing nervously.

"Alright...I'll just go make one last attempt to find some food before you both die," Brooklyn grinned bursting into laughter and rushing off.

"HA, HA, NOT FUNNY!" Garland called after him mumbling and glaring after his retreating form before plopping down. "Ugh...Mystel...you really stink!" he groaned as Mystel sighed.

"So do you...that's kind of something that happens when skunks are involved," he groaned bringing his legs to his chest.

Garland blinked as he watched him in amazement. This day had gotten a LOT better all of a sudden. Even after all they had gone through, Mystel still managed to come out of it all looking gorgeous. "Mystel's so beautiful..." he mumbled as Mystel's head snapped over to look at him. "I...said that aloud...didn't I?"

"Oh yeah," Mystel smiled wrapping his arms around Garland.

Garland swallowed heavily everything seeming to grow very quiet, "Uhh...listen Mystel...I didn't mean it like-"

"Don't ruin the moment Garland," Mystel whispered cutting him off with a passionate kiss. Their lips met in a loving touch mouth brushing against mouth the two moaning into it. They pulled back suddenly both blushing as Garland stuttered. 

"I-I...wow," he gulped a smile spreading across Mystel's face.

"Soooo...however should we entertain ourselves while our dear friend Brooklyn is away?" he questioned twiddling his thumbs together innocently as Garland thought about it for...oh...three seconds. "ACK!" Mystel yelped as Garland pounced on him with a grin.

"Whatever Brooklyn is doing can not be as nearly as fun as what we're about to do..." Garland grinned, a shiver running down Mystel's spine.

"Y-Yeah...but first...ugh...Garland...you really stink," Mystel mocked with a smirk only to get bopped playfully.

"We can go wash up in the river and the-" Garland began.

"NOT WITHOUT BROOKLYN WE'RE NOT!" Mystel boomed, small birds flying off as Garland blinked.

"...Alright...think we can ignore the smell for now then?" the team captain smiled.

"We can sure as heck try!" the blonde chuckled pulling him in for another kiss.

"Okay, so the only bad thing that has happened to them so far are bees, the river, poison ivy, a bear, a snake, a fire, a branch almost crushing them...they should be fine!" Brooklyn tried to reassure himself. 

He had to remember to never attempt to do that again since he was obviously a failure at it, "It wouldn't hurt to go back to check on them again!...and maybe call an ambulance...and the army...and the navy...and the national guard," Brooklyn gulped rushing back at top speed stopping when he saw a baby bird and smiling before snapping out of it and going back to his mad dash. 

He also had to remember to never attempt to stop to look at baby birds when on a rescue mission. Brooklyn skid to a stop right outside their camp panting heavily and groaning. A strange noise met his ears causing him to blink as he looked at Mystel and Garland through a bush.

"Mystel..." Garland whispered leaning in to kiss the blonde. Brooklyn took one step backward a crushed look on his face. His heart had just been ripped out of his chest and torn into something so indistinguishable that it actually managed to look worse than the meat his companions had cooked.

Err...tried to cook anyway, bless their little souls.

Brooklyn couldn't understand why he was so upset. It didn't matter what Mystel and Garland did, right?...They were his friends, and he would be happy for them.

'Happy, happy, happy,' Brooklyn thought miserably dragging himself back into the depths of the woods, his head lowered. All the animals cleared a path for him stopping every once and a while to nuzzle them as though sensing his pain.

Yep, this didn't bother him at all alright...

So why wasn't he smiling yet?

TBC...

Ahhh...I must apologize to you all. I found it very hard to be funny, and romantic while writing up to my usual standard. Therefore this probably isn't as good as most of my normal stuff...but it's a lot more funny! XD...except for the end...POORBROOKY!

...yes, I know, I had absolutely no guilt about a thing I did to Mystel and Garland, and only now that Brooklyn was hurt do I feel bad. XD Ahh well...Mystel and Garland at least have each other...

See ya next time!


	3. More bugs, bats, and marriage proposals

I have been sitting on this chapter for agesssssss, but looking over my reviews... I figured it was time to unleash it on the unsuspecting populous. Keep in mind, this is rather old. XD

---

"I. HATE. NA-"

"...Garland?"

"Yes?"

"Nothing bad has happened in this chapter."

"...Oh."

Mystel just shook his head, looking out into the horizon.

"Where could he be!" he moaned worriedly, pacing back and forth his brow furrowed slightly. Brooklyn had been gone for a long time now, hours to be exact. He was becoming more and more worried by the minute. Mainly about Garland and himself since he knew it was an impossibility that anything bad would happen to Brooklyn in the woods, but that was beside the point.

"...Well..." Garland trailed thoughtfully as he sat down on a rock, stroking his chin.

"Yes?"

"...Naww,"

"Come on, what is it?"

"Well...what if Brooklyn was..."

"Was what!"

"...Abducted by aliens," Garland supplied as Mystel stared.

"Garland?"

"Yes?"

"Remind me never to ask a rhetorical question in your presence again."

"...Mistake noted," Garland coughed. "ACK, bloody mosquitoes!" the captain hissed, batting them away watching as Brooklyn dragged himself into the camp, his head lowered.

"Brooklyn!" Mystel gasped looking the boy over. He looked miserable. Brooklyn moaned to confirm this, Garland blinking in response.

"Brooklyn, are you drunk?" he asked as both boys stopped to stare at Garland.

"Is he DRUNK! We're in the middle of the WOODS! What on earth would he get drunk off of? TREE SAP?" Mystel thundered as Garland considered this.

"...It could happen," he stated simply as Mystel proceeded to try and strangle him, the two arguing about whether or not it was possible to get drunk off of tree sap. Brooklyn simply took the minute to gawk, glancing down at a small squirrel that he could have sworn shrugged as though to say: "I don't know either man! I just collect nuts and try to ignore the ones capable of speech!"

"YOU CAN'T GET DRUNK OFF TREE SAP YOU TWIT!" Mystel bellowed, turning three shades of red in his rage.

"Says who?"

"Says the law of...oh...EVERYTHING!" Mystel boomed causing birds to fly off in fear of his loud voice.

Brooklyn stared darkly, calmly making his way over to his hiking bag to dig through his things. "Ahh, here we go..." he mumbled pulling out a thick book, leafing through. "WHAT! You mean... THIS ARGUMENT GOES ON FOR FOUR MORE PAGES!" he choked, glaring at the authoress. Evidently, the writer of this story had made the mistake of giving all the stars scripts. 

Anyway, back to the argume-

"DON'T YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!"

...Okay, argument over.

"Thank you!" Brooklyn breathed.

You're welcome stud muffin! Now, as I was saying-

"I'm telling you, you cannot get DRUNK OFF TREE SAP!" Mystel boomed.

"YOU SO CAN!"

"Mystel, Garland! The argument is over now!" Brooklyn growled.

"...It is?..."

"But it was supposed to go on for four more pages!" Mystel whined. 

"Well, it's over now!" Brooklyn twitched.

"Oh NO it's not! The second it ends, something bad is going to happen to Mystel and me!" Garland hissed.

"Garland, I read ahead. Don't worry. Nothing bad happens!"

"Really?"

"Really!"

"Alright!" Garland smiled taking a step forward...just in time to be whacked in the face with a tree branch, slip on a bar of soap which god only knows how it got there, and then land in a trench full of bugs. "I THOUGHT YOU SAID NOTHING BAD WOULD HAPPEN!"

"And nothing bad did happen...to me," Brooklyn preened.

"...I am SO going to KILL YOU!"

GUYS, COME ON! WORK WITH ME HERE!

"Sorry Rae..." they chorused. 

That's better. Now Brooklyn go be angsty, Mystel go be cute, and Garland go back to being loud mouthed and annoying.

"HEY!" he cried as all three slipped back into their professional modes. 

"Brooklyn...I...I...I just want you to know..." Mystel breathed. "I'm really a girl who had a sex change operation and-"

Err...Mystel, wrong script. That's the other fic I'm working on.

Mystel and Brooklyn exchanged looks, both planning a secret burning of that script on a later date. "Here we go!" Mystel grinned as he found his place again. "Seriously Brooklyn...what's wrong?" Brooklyn shut his eyes as the youth tenderly placed a loving hand on his shoulder, and violently jerked his arm away from it.

"...You better go fish Garland out..." he whispered, walking off. 

"Brooklyn! Brooklyn wait!" Mystel cried, looking down at Garland with a sigh. "How on earth am I going to get him out of there!" he groaned. Looking both ways he grabbed a hold of the script flipping through it to see how on earth he would get out of this one. "Well, DUH!" he twitched, helping Garland out by...doing whatever the script said.

Once Garland was back on the safety...errr...non-safety of land, Mystel looked him over laughing nervously, "...I don't mean to freak you out but uhh...you kind of have a tick-"

"Don't finish the sentence...just get it off."

"I'm not sure how! I've seen people pull them out only to have the head get stuck in the skin and...yick...I'll go get Brooklyn," Mystel assured. 

"Just hurry it up!" Garland pleaded as the blond nodded and rushed to find the redhead.

"Brooklyn, Garland has a tick and I was wondering how to get it out..."

Brooklyn sighed and jumped up, calmly walking out and looking at Garland, "Mystel, do you have some matches?"

"...Does he have some WHAT!"

"Trust me on this one," Brooklyn stated as he lit a match Mystel had handed him. Garland gulped as Brooklyn blew out the flame and then pressed the tip to the back of the tick which promptly backed out of the flesh. The redhead then gently flicked it away. "...I can't believe I burned the back of that poor tick," he sighed as Garland glared.

"...Thanks Brook..." he mumbled.

"It's no problem...I was thinking of exploring some of the local caves, you two want to come?"

At that very minute the hundreds of things that could go wrong flew through Garland's and Mystel's thoughts.

"NO!" they screamed together.

"Okay, I'll leave you two here then...you know...by **yourselves**."

Needless to say, Mystel and Garland arrived at the caves before Brooklyn could even take a single step forward. The prodigy smirked and scratched his head, "I wonder if they realize that by arriving before me, they're alone without me again..." he chuckled and sighed, going after him. Once again, things were good...but how long could he go on with this charade?

Brooklyn stopped at the foot of the cave, slapping his forehead in disbelief. He had been away from them for two minutes...TWO minutes!...Just two minutes, and they were currently being attacked by bats.

"...Now Mystel?"

"Now Garland."

"I. HATE. NATURE.!" Garland boomed. The redhead was about to step in, more than ready to help, but before he could a teenager pulled both Garland and Mystel away from their attackers, a cocky smirk on his face. Shocked that it hadn't been him to rescue his teammates, Brooklyn blinked, rubbing his eyes in disbelief. It couldn't be...

"Oh...it's _you_," Garland frowned.

"I'm not here to see you Garland...I'm here for Brooklyn."

"...For me?" Brooklyn shook his head, taking several minutes to rake over the possibilities. Why him? Why now?

"Brooklyn?...Why on earth would you be all the way out here to see Brooklyn!" Garland growled jealously as the other chuckled.

"The reasoning is quite simplistic actually," the boy smirked as he kneeled down before the redhead, gently taking the youth's hand in his. "Brooklyn...will you marry me?" he whispered.

"I...I...I..."

Garland's loud and quite colorful curses could be heard for miles away.

TBC...


	4. Russians, bunnies, and trauma

Admit it. You didn't think there would be an update for this ever again.

That makes more than one of us. I actually thought I was entirely done with Beyblade, but every time I do, the fandom or more accurately – Brooklyn pulls me back in. Curse his awesome!

I'm working on more than one project right now. A chaptered fic that I'm now smart enough to finish entirely without posting a single thing is in the making…Along with two one-shots. All about Brooklyn of course.

Then there is this little gem. All my other stuff was so serious, and I went back and read this, and got a review or two that changed my mind. I felt passion for this story again, and I've taken it back up. I was so excited about this that I wrote too much for this chapter, and had to split it into two.

Yep,** the next chapter of this story is completed and can be posted whenever. **

Back to this chapter for now. A story with villains and the like is actually starting to be told. Therefore, some of you might not find it as funny as it has more of a plot now, but trust me most of you are going to like where it's going and there is still humor in this. But sorry if you love attacks on Garland and Mystel – none this chapter.

Oh, and one more thing – Kai, Tala, Bryan, and Spencer will be a part of this fic from now on. And next chapter not only will Garland and Mystel fall victim to the evils of nature…but so will all the Russian boys. Oh, they'll soon discover the pain of camping with Brooklyn. Mwhaha!

And this story now features KaiTala. XD

Enjoy!

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You son of a lobster licking-"

"Ummm…Garland?"

"Fungus chomping-"

"Garland, seriously-"

"Brooklyn stealing JERK!"

Brooklyn sighed, rubbing his temples in a vain attempt to soothe himself. Regrettably, vodka would probably be required at this point to even partially alleviate the stress this trip was causing. Normally, he wouldn't consider that too awful as living with Mystel, Crusher, Ming Ming, and Garland tended to give him massive headaches but this trip was supposed to be relaxing.

Emphasis on supposed to be.

"May I speak now?" The redhead questioned sweetly. Garland huffed for air, his hands balled into tight fist. His eyes flared and he twitched violently looking ready to pounce on the one that had dared to propose to Brooklyn and strangle him. Or at least smack him in the face repeatedly with a wrench. Reluctantly, Garland nodded despite being somewhat fearful Brooklyn would actually say yes. If that were the case, he would have to stage a mission that involved machetes and fighting ninja style. "Good. Now you obviously haven't noticed this, but he doesn't even have a ring with him so he can't be that serious."

Garland checked. Brooklyn was right. The blader on bended knee sighed as he pushed himself upward, dusting himself off. "Ahh Brooklyn, I can't put anything past you. I admit, I just saw the three of you here and thought it would be fun to mess with Garland's head a bit. I'm afraid I'm not quite ready for marriage yet…but if you want to go a few rounds with me in the bedroom-"

Brooklyn sighed as he tried to will away the red flush from his cheeks, stuttering when he made eye contact with his pursuer. "I umm…"

"Absolutely NOT! I would rather allow Brooklyn to be thrown before a snarling and rabid pack of wolves than so much as date you!" Garland exclaimed. Mystel rolled his eyes. Brooklyn being placed before wild animals no matter how rabid or snarling was like placing him before a stuffed animal. They would sooner turn on each other than him.

"Garland, calm down." Mystel comfortingly rested a hand on Garland's shoulder, giving a tiny squeeze. Brooklyn flinched and looked away. Seeing the two of them engage in any kind of affection stung a little…

"No Mystel! This jerk can't be trusted. I say we rip out his intestines, wrap them around his neck as a noose, and hang his lifeless body from a lamp post to show everyone what we do to someone who tries to mess with Brooklyn."

Everyone except for Mystel took a step away from Garland, a nauseous look on Mystel's and Brooklyn's faces. Brooklyn didn't get it – why was Garland so angry? He knew that his teammate had a history with this guy, but surely it couldn't be that bad unless he was missing something here. "Garland…" Mystel mumbled, soothingly rubbing his back. "Violence isn't the answer here. It's up to Brooklyn whether or not he says yes to the advances of-"

"Yes, I KNOW Mystel but I just can't stand-"

"Bryan, what are you doing here anyway?" Brooklyn questioned, turning to look at him suspiciously. Both Mystel and Garland paused in their arguing, joining Brooklyn in his curiosity. That was a good point. Bryan definitely didn't seem like the foresty type.

"Kai took us here for practice. Said training in the ruggedness of the wild would be good for us," he said with a small shrug. "Just got finished training in those caves you were going to go into… Why are you three here?"

"We're here for a relaxing, laidback trip…without the relaxing, or laidback part," Mystel muttered.

"Wait…'us'? Who else is with you?" Garland looked uneasy. Bryan relished in it with a wide grin.

"Kai, Spencer, and Tala. That a problem?"

"Oh no. That's just peachy…I still say we kick this punk's-"

"Garland. No," Mystel said firmly. Garland looked put out, Bryan looked amused, and Brooklyn looked up.

"What was that?"

"Why, that was Mystel PWNING Garland," Bryan snickered. The Apollon owner looked ready to lunge and was just barely held back by a certain hot and sexy blonde.

"No, it sounded like…an animal. In pain!" Without hesitation, he took off running. A worried and troubled expression was on his face, one that shattered Garland's, Bryan's, and Mystel's souls. Well, Mystel's and Garland's anyway – Bryan having a fully functioning soul is still being debated by scientists at large conventions where they serve cookies. Mmm…cookies.

Garland didn't hesitate to follow after Brooklyn. Bryan looked about ready to tag along him, but Mystel put an arm in front of him to cease his motion.

"Hey, about Garland's behavior earlier in response to your saying you wanted to bed Brooklyn…I just wanted you to know I would never let that happen-"

Bryan rolled his eyes. Oh great, a meaningless apology. That was the last thing he wanted.

"There's no need to apologize for Garland's idiocy."

Mystel smiled sweetly. He very calmly grabbed a hold of Bryan's shirt, tugging him forward so they were face to face. He removed his mask, and looked directly into Bryan's eyes. With the kindest voice he could muster he stated, "How cute. You've seemed to have misunderstood me. Because if you bed Brooklyn, I will **cut** you." He released Bryan calmly, giving him a small push to indicate their chat was over.

Mystel followed after Garland and Brooklyn with a joyous spring in his step. Bryan considered himself lucky that he hadn't peed his pants.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Mystel arrived, he was shocked to hear his least favorite sound in the world. Worse than Ming Ming's singing, Crusher's snoring, and even Garland's lectures.

Okay, maybe not Garland's lectures, but those got pretty bad. Especially when he started to get off topic and ramble a lot. Mystel hated when people rambled unnecessarily. He also didn't like asparagus. But puppies were good. And he definitely wouldn't have minded joining the scientists that were trying to figure out Bryan's soul in feasting on some delicious cookies.

Anyway, Brooklyn was crying.

Yep. Someone was getting stabbed. In the face. With something sharp. Maybe Mystel would make them eat asparagus. They definitely weren't getting any cookies.

"It's not right!" he wailed. Garland was holding him and looking up at his blond teammate in horror, motioning him to see what had happened.

When he got closer, he realized what had upset Brooklyn. A bunny's leg was in a trap set by hunters as it squirmed helplessly. It was obviously in tremendous pain, and therefore their redheaded companion was too. Both watched him carefully, worried about what he would do next as he reached into his pocket and pulled something out. It was Zeus.

"What?! Brooklyn, not you too! This trip was supposed to be completely blade free! It's bad enough Mystel already-"

"Zeus. King of darkness on the trap. DON'T hit the rabbit."

Mystel and Garland took several steps backward. If that trap had known what was coming, it would have prayed long and hard to every deity ever invented in the history of everything ever. Unfortunately, it just kind of sat there which most definitely wasn't going to save it from being turned to dust.

Mystel thought it was kind of pretty when it exploded. Like there was snow. Except it was caused by Brooklyn's violence and hatred, which sort of made it less beautiful, but kind of turned him on also. Mystel froze.

Whoa. Wait a minute – what had he just thought? The Poseidon owner swallowed hard, his face pale. It was weird enough he had suddenly felt compelled to threaten Bryan, but being turned on by Brooklyn's dark streaks? Too weird for words.

"Sophie!" Brooklyn sniffled, pulling the bunny into his arms. His teammates sighed. They really should have known he knew her gender and name. "We have to get her help! Quick, let's get back to the tent and grab the first aid kit."

Garland and Mystel looked at each other, horrified expressions on their face, "You brought a first aid kit." Garland stated stoically.

"Yeah, of course. Why wouldn't I?" the redhead was confused. Why did his teammates look so murderous all of a sudden?

"We got attacked by bees, had poison ivy breakouts-"

"That was just you Garland."

"Whatever! There was a bear attack, I fell out of a TREE, and not once did you break the first aid kit out. But the second a bunny-"

"Sophie," Brooklyn corrected.

"The second _Sophie_ hurts her leg, it's an emergency."

Brooklyn blinked his eyes at Garland. He didn't quite understand what his friend was trying to get at here. "Well, yes."

Mystel stopped Garland from going off on Brooklyn as now was not the time. "Come on…Let's save uhh…Sophie."

Brooklyn smiled brilliantly at Mystel, and hugged him with the arm not holding the wounded bunny.

Mystel tried to soothe his pounding heart.

It didn't work.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Mystel threatened to cut me," a shell shocked Bryan announced when he returned to his teammates.

Tala glanced up from where his head was resting in Kai's lap. He turned to Bryan giving him a look of serious consideration.

Before laughing so hard he rolled off of Kai and onto the ground.

Kai rolled his eyes, committed to memory that Mystel was not to be messed with, and then focused on what he felt was the more important part of that statement. "Mystel is here? Why?"

"Mystel, Brooklyn, and Garland are here to relax or someth- Shut up Tala!" Bryan snapped.

"You…he…Mystel is a gangster!" Tala wheezed through laughs. He tossed around on the ground helplessly. He didn't need to know why Mystel had evidently wanted to cut up his friend - it was enough just knowing that he had desired it. Spencer watched from where he was at the opening of their tent, trying to hide his own amusement with a small smirk.

"Tala. Just because Bryan got threatened by a hyperactive blond boy…" Kai started in exasperation. "Doesn't mean he…he…heeehee. Bwhahaha! That...is amazing!" he chuckled, joining Tala on the forest floor.

"I know, isn't it?" Tala got out with a wide smile on his face. "Hey, want to go have we-just-had-a-good-laugh-together-sex?"

Kai paused as though he were actually taking time to consider it rather than already knowing exactly what he would say. "Definitely."

Bryan made a face of disgust and Spencer stepped aside as Kai lifted Tala up, and carried him into the tent. "Do you ever feel these outings aren't for training so much as they're for Tala and Kai getting to have sex in exotic locations?"

"Probably."

"I'm so sleeping outside tonight."

Spencer nodded in agreement.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Brooklyn, where are you going?" Garland shouted out. He stood up, watching Brooklyn walking at a brisk pace out of their camp. Sophie was now resting comfortably in Brooklyn's sleeping bag, curled up next to his stuffed bear Scruffums. Okay, so she would admit the boy had problems naming things, but he was just so darn cute.

"I had us come to this forest of all the ones we could have picked from for a reason and that is because hunting is not allowed here. Whoever hurt Sophie was out of line, and they will pay." Brooklyn's eyes spoke stronger than his words as they crackled and hissed with emotion. His teeth were grit tightly together, and he trembled.

If Bryan had seen him at that moment, he probably would have decided he'd rather take his chances with Mystel than be at the mercy of Brooklyn's wrath.

"Brooklyn…If these guys are hunters that means they have guns. And maybe knives and…who knows what else. It's really dangerous!" Mystel stated soothingly, walking over to embrace him comfortingly.

"B-B-But…Sophie a-and the other animals…" Brooklyn whispered.

"Yeah, but Brook Mystel has a- Whoa, speaking of injured animals…What's that sound?"

Brooklyn's head shot up. He listened closely, paled, and then took off in a mad sprint. His teammates groaned in despair. "Come on Garland. We have to go after him…"

Garland whimpered audibly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Brooklyn skidded to a halt when he reached the source of the sound. He hunched over, gasping for air, looking wildly around the clearing he had arrived at.

"Hey cutie…Didn't expect to see you here," Bryan purred out. Things had just gotten a whole lot more interesting for him.

"Where?!" the redhead huffed out.

Spencer and Bryan glanced at each other. "Where what?" the taller of the two questioned.

"Heard…dying…animal!"

The two Russians paused, taking the moment to consider his statement. It was hard to decipher through his gasps, but they also needed a second for it to fully occur to them what he had been hearing.

"Oh, that? It's-"

"From the tent!" Brooklyn exclaimed. Both Bryan and Spencer wanted to stop him from what he was about to do.

Kind of, but not so much actually.

The owner of Zeus, and perhaps the most powerful blader in the world's scream of horror could be heard echoing throughout the woods, followed by a silence that was only broken by Tala's inquiry of: "Hey Brooklyn…care to join in?"


	5. Kitten kicking freaks, fire ants, snakes

Got to love random Gundam Wing references, right? There will be one of those in here. Also, isn't Kai's in all caps line the BEST thing I have EVER come up with? "Those Nights" ain't got nothing on that. And yes, I totally just went there and shamelessly threw out the name of one of my other fics. It's a GarlandBrooklyn and while not humorous like this one, I'm pretty okay with it. Check it out if the whole self-promotion thing works on you.

Also, **if anyone puts Kai's all caps line in their profile they completely get a shout out in the next thing I write and post up **for being the most awesome person ever. And no, I don't actually expect that anyone will do that. It's one of those "and while I'm dreaming, I would like a pony" moments. But gosh nammit, I have every right to dream about that pony, give it a name, and set up a place for it to sleep at night.

...Oh Scruffy Mcawesomepants the pony, how I wish you existed...

Love you guys. I hope you enjoy...or at least vaguely tolerate this chapter.

* * *

Garland and Mystel had sped up when they heard their companion's cry of despair. In their minds, the worst had happened. Torture, death, having to listen to Ming Ming sing her greatest hits, and other atrocities were all a definite possibility for them. As it turned out, the truth was far, far worse.

"Yeah, so those sounds you guys heard were just Tala and Kai…going at it."

"And Brooklyn's scream?"

"He walked in on them."

Brooklyn's teammates looked like they might vomit. "That...must have been mildly awkward for him," Garland got out, rubbing the back of his neck.

"He should have known what was going on," Kai stated simply. That statement made sense only to him and Tala. The others shook their heads or rolled their eyes. Garland looked more than ready to stand up for his friend as Brooklyn was too traumatized to do so at the moment.

His eyes were wide in shock and horror as he sat cuddled up by the fire Bryan had started. Carefully, he rocked himself back and forth, mumbling under his breath. He had just seen things even veterans of war couldn't claim they had witnessed. How was it even possible for the human body to bend in that position?

"And how exactly was he supposed to discern that? From the howls? The hisses? The snarls? The whimpers?"

"Well duh, that's what normal sex sounds like!" Tala exclaimed. Everyone went completely silent, slightly disturbed looks on their faces.

"Tala, you need to meet nicer people," Mystel commented. Even Kai had to nod in agreement with that. Bryan raised a brow at him.

"What? You think I'm a nice person or something?" Kai snapped.

Bryan paused, "Good point. Mystel is right."

Kai grinned, looking as though he had won that round for whatever reason.

"Never mind, what I want to know is why was he looking for dying animals?"

Suddenly, Tala's words brought Brooklyn back to life as he sprang upward, the anger returning to his features. "They are NOT getting away with this! I will destroy them."

"He didn't go all psycho on us again, did he?"

Garland sighed in annoyance at Bryan's inquiry. "No Bryan. There was a trap that crushed the leg of a rabbit and now he wants to find the hunters that are guilty of doing so, and wage war on them. And this is despite the fact they probably have guns."

"Guns? Hunters? WAR? I'm so in!" Bryan looked upward dreamily, like everything he had ever wanted was coming to pass.

"Bryan, don't be an idiot. It's beyblades versus firearms. You do the math. It's ridiculously uneven."

"Hmm…Brooklyn's Zeus versus a shotgun. Yeah, Garland is right as much as it pains me to say that. It's very unfair. Those guys need at least a tank," Tala commented, nodding his head when he decided that would be about right.

"It still wouldn't be fair. Remember the jets he took out?" Kai muttered.

"Oh yeah…That's true. They would need like…a gundam or something. Maybe if they can get in touch with Heero, Trowa, and Duo, they could possibly get through it only paralyzed from the waist down instead of dead."

Garland smacked his forehead. They were completely missing the point. Unfortunately, Brooklyn was looking more than anxious to go in search of the heathens with Bryan looking equally as thrilled.

Meanwhile, Spencer was gazing off into space, only occasionally listening into the conversation. A majority of the time, he found his eyes focusing in on Brooklyn. The boy looked devastated, and not because of the kinky things between Tala and Kai he had witnessed. No…It was because there were animals suffering. He had never even met most of them, but he cared deeply, and this was silently killing him.

"I'm in."

Tala and Kai glanced over at Spencer, neither looking like they really cared. Bryan was smirking, Brooklyn looked shocked but touched, Mystel was surprised, and Garland was just kind of angry.

"I can't believe you're humoring this ridiculousness."

"Whatever. Tala, you in man?"

Tala rolled his eyes at Bryan. "Please, when I could be having sex with Kai? As much fun as going on a dangerous and longwinded adventure sounds, I'll pass."

Garland nodded approvingly and made the mistake of choosing to comment, "Finally, someone is speaking reasonably. I have to say that for once, I really admire and respect you for your decision Tala. I completely appro-"

"I am DEFINITELY in," Tala shouted quickly. Brooklyn squealed in glee. Garland scowled. Now all eyes were on Kai, and Mystel.

"…Dying baby bunnies, right?" Mystel questioned meekly. His most powerful teammate nodded. "Then there's no way I can say no to helping you."

A blur of bright orange flashed before everyone's eyes as Brooklyn tore off toward Mystel and hugged him happily – this time with both arms. If Bryan had looked excited before when he had first heard about this, Brooklyn looked like he could die happily. Mystel swallowed hard, embracing him back. Thinking about ravaging Brooklyn was wrong, he reminded himself.

So he made sure to daydream about Brooklyn ravaging him instead.

Kai made a sound of annoyance when everyone glanced at him. This was all way too bothersome for him. "No."

"But Kai-"

"No Tala."

"You would be pleasing Garland if you don't do this!"

"I'll forgive myself eventually."

"I'll give you some reaaaaaallly good sex tonight, and deny you of it otherwise."

Kai paused and in an extremely pained voice said, "No." If he had thought that threat was a real danger to him, he would have shouted yes. But Tala had much less self-control than he had and would have snapped within an hour.

Brooklyn stroked his chin thoughtfully when Tala's efforts failed. Now, what would motivate Kai? It seemed impossible but…a thought occurred to him suddenly. Kai loved kittens, didn't he?...He smirked widely. "You know…if these hunters are willing to hurt baby bunnies, they probably kick kittens as well," he threw out nonchalantly.

Garland laughed lightly as silence dominated the surrounding area. Maybe Brooklyn wasn't as smart as they all imagined him to be. There was no way that would-

"THOSE KITTEN KICKING FREAKS ARE GOING DOWN!"

The captain of BEGA's jaw dropped. He was the only one left now, and knowing the genius that was a certain prodigy blader on his team, he wouldn't last for long.

"Oh Garlanddd…" Brooklyn said in a sing-songy voice.

Garland made the huge mistake of looking up at Mystel and Brooklyn, both of whom had just released their ultimate weapons of destruction.

The saddened puppy dog face.

"…I freaking _hate_ dangerous missions taking place within nature," he commented weakly.

Shortly after, when their faces got even sadder and more doglike, he had no choice but to agree.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Okay, here's the plan," Kai announced as he paced back and forth, a broken branch in his firm grip.

"…Why is Kai wearing an origami pirate hat made from an old newspaper?" Mystel mumbled, Tala shrugged but released a dreamy sigh.

"Isn't it cute though?"

No one seemed too terribly concerned with the fact the hat had magically appeared out of nowhere. Then again, the hat was being worn by Kai. They pretty much figured that explained everything they needed to know.

"No way! He looks so dumb!" Bryan laughed. Kai twitched and smacked his knees with his stick of evil. Bryan whimpered, rubbing his abused kneecap. He could only imagine what he would be like with a whip in hand. Poor Tala.

"Silence!" Kai glared dangerously at his teammates, waving his makeshift cane menacingly in the air. "These are ruthless, kitten kicking jerks we are dealing with. They won't hesitate to disassemble you. First things first. Our weapon of choice will of course be beyblades. Everyone has their blade with them, correct?"

Garland was annoyed to find everyone had theirs but him.

"You went somewhere without your blade?" Spencer questioned, his eyes wide. To his team, such a thing was unspeakable. They attracted trouble and basically needed their blades to live. He mildly suspected it had something to do with the fact Bryan was constantly shooting his mouth off. Then again, they could have just kept running into people who were unable to appreciate gravity defying hair.

Garland mumbled angrily, but blinked in surprise when Mystel handed him Apollon.

"W-What? Why did…"

Mystel grinned, "We were going on a trip with Brooklyn. There was no way trouble wasn't going to follow us everywhere."

His companion nodded but sighed, "Wish we had used our blades on that bear…" Regrettably, Brooklyn overheard that and elbowed Garland hard. "OW! Jeez…Sorry…" he muttered, rubbing his shoulder uncomfortably.

"Now, Brooklyn…I need to ask a favor."

Brooklyn smiled pleasantly at him, thrilled everyone was going to help him, and that he would be of some use. He had a good feeling about this, "Yes Kai?"

"I know you're close to animals. Is there anyway you can call upon I don't know…squirrels or something to help us? They can keep an eye out in places we can't." Kai noticed Brooklyn's discomfort and quickly added. "That's all they have to do. We won't put them in harm's way."

Brooklyn paused, looking downward with his brow furrowed. Bryan just shook his head. Come on, was Kai serious? Brooklyn was close to animals, but he didn't have superhuman powers. A snap of Brooklyn's fingers broke him free from that line of thought. He looked around to see if there were any squirrels around. Nothing had happened. Bryan grinned. "Knew-"

"Hi Juan Carlos! Everyone, this is Juan Carlos the squirrel. He likes shiny things," Brooklyn announced, motioning to the animal from where he was toward the top of a tree. Several squirrels soon followed after him. Bryan was shocked to find that not only were there about thirty of them, but only he seemed the least bit surprised by this occurrence.

"That's impressive Brooklyn…But can you do birds too?" Kai questioned, stroking his chin. That would come in handy tactically speaking because of aerial views.

Brooklyn rolled his eye, scoffing at Kai in disdain. "What kind of question is that? Can I do birds? Pshhhhh," He huffed indignantly, obviously insulted. This time, he let out a whistle instead of snapping. The birds flew to him obediently, some landing on his head or fingers. He kindly stroked their heads. "Squirrels are a snap, birds are whistling, snakes are a single clap, bears are a double clap-"

"That's nice," Tala sighed in boredom.

Brooklyn blinked at him but shrugged, "I'll have to introduce you to all of them. We'll start with the squirrels since they arrived here first. That's Dixie – you can tell it's her because of how she twitches her nose, and that's Nibbles – he likes to swish his tail. Oh, and wait until I introduce you to-"

"Who cares!" Bryan said in exasperation. Garland and Mystel paled. He had just made a big mistake.

"Bryan is screwed, isn't he Mystel?"

"Oh yeah," Mystel mumbled. Garland twitched making a mental note to keep a running count of the amount of times Mystel was saying 'Oh yeah'.

Slowly, Brooklyn turned his head to look at him. There was a disturbed look on his face, the corners of his lips twisting upward insanely. "Who. Cares. Are you saying they aren't important Bryan? That their names don't matter because THEY don't matter?"

Nibbles' tail swished back and forth angry that Brooklyn was angry. Bryan gulped. "…Keep going," he squeaked out.

Brooklyn smiled. It took them a considerable amount of time to go through all of their names and identifying features.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Garland released a suffering sigh as Kai proceeded to draw x's and o's in the dirt. Figuring out their game plan was taking way too long, and Brooklyn was getting anxious. An anxious Brooklyn was never a good thing. "Okay, we're the o's and-"

"Wait, why are we the o's?"

"Does it matter?" Kai questioned in agitation. Tala looked especially insulted, his eyes wide in horror.

"You guys! Bunnies are DYING!" Tala and Kai temporarily halted their argument to look at Mystel. Once they felt they were silent for a respectful amount of time, Tala continued.

"Of course it does! The o's are fat Kai – morbidly obese even. Are you saying I'm overweight and unattractive? Is THAT what you're saying?!"

Everyone went silent and save Tala, they all made sure to step away from the danger zone of the fight as subtlety as possible. In other words, they sprinted several feet back from where Tala and Kai were. Brooklyn whined impatiently, hoping this argument would end soon. There were rabbits everywhere that depended on them, and as Mystel had so eloquently put it, they were dying.

"…Okay. So we're the x's, and they're the unsightly o's."

Tala smiled. "Want to go have you-don't-think-I'm-fat sex?"

"Definitely."

Even though he got his wish, Brooklyn scowled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Brooklyn could tell Garland was growing increasingly annoyed with their situation as the day carried on. He was hot, tired, thirsty, and didn't particularly enjoy most of their company. The prodigy however was feeling pretty good now that they were on the move. Their epic adventure toward the kitten and bunny haters had begun and Kai was leading the way. He was good at his job, but admittedly a bit of a dictator.

"Tala, fetch me water. Spencer clear a path for me. Bryan, amuse me by making those stupid statements you're so good at."

"HEY!"

Okay, a lot of a dictator. Surprisingly however, not everyone seemed to care.

"Isn't it just so HOT when he orders us around like that? I love his power fetish streaks," Tala licked his lips excitedly. "I hope he stays in this mood after the mission and brings that attitude into the bedro-"

Mystel covered his ears, looking as though he might cry. He hurried over to Brooklyn and Garland, huddling close to them both. "Mystel shh…It's okay. At least nothing bad has happened to either of you for a while now," Brooklyn soothed, smoothing out Mystel's hair. Both shivered a little at the other's touch.

Garland watched on with his eyes narrowed into slits. He was definitely jealous…he just couldn't tell of which one. Unfortunately, he was too focused on his envy to realize Brooklyn had just screwed him, Mystel, and now several others over with his comment. Horrifically.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"OW! What was that?" Tala shouted.

"What was what?" Kai asked in annoyance, looking at his watch. They had only heard back from their expert team of spies – the birds and the squirrels – twice so far. The first time the spies had supplied them with a location, the second time they corrected the mistake they had made directionally. Apparently, they didn't know how to read a compass. Kai made a mental note to recruit woodland creatures that could tell the difference between north and south in the future. They would have to make up for lost time now. Their group was very far away still but if they could sneak up on their enemy fiercely and…

"Kai, I got stung…again!"

Kai looked over at Tala in annoyance. "By what Tala? I don't see or hear any bees."

"I…I don't know!"

"For goodness…Brooklyn, over here," Kai ordered, motioning the redhead to join him.

"Yes Kai?" he chirped. Kai frowned making a second mental note to make it mandatory that everyone call him the supreme ruler of awesomeness.

"Tala says he keeps getting stung by something. Do you know what it is?"

Brooklyn stroked his chin thoughtfully, looking over the place where Tala had been stung. He crouched down, smiling happily. "Aww…I love fire ants!"

"FIRE ANTS?!" Tala screeched. He took off running, trying in vain to remove them. Kai rolled his eyes, but felt a sharp and piercing pain in his leg, causing him to cuss under his breath as he joined his boyfriend.

Before long, Bryan, Spencer, Mystel, and Garland were also making a mad dash to shake the ants from their clothes.

Brooklyn was far too absorbed in his happiness of the ants being there, and clapped his hands together once. A good number of snakes appeared once he had given "the signal". When they spotted the group of Russian bladers along with Brooklyn's teammates, they knew why they had been called. They had to stop the outsiders from invading the home of the fire ants. Ferociously, they made chase, determined to make Brooklyn proud. Those intruders would not prevail.

The redhead that had accidentally called them was a bit oblivious to the horror he unleashed. Somehow, he failed to hear the howling screams of pain that were happening around him. He picked up an ant and smiled at it. "Hiya Gertrude!" he chirped.

Annoyingly for the others, the ant never stung him.


End file.
